Better Than Dreams
by myownwayx
Summary: Ezra has a dream and instead of telling Aria about it, he shows her... PWP.


Better Than Dreams

Aria woke up with a smile playing on her lips. She could feel the gentle breath of her lover tickling her skin and she felt her body arch back against him. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin of her stomach as he pressed his lips to her neck. "Mm." She whispered, unable to keep the small whimper in as he teased along her neck.

"Was dreaming about you." He purred to her, his breath ghosting on her skin even more making her shiver.

"Y-yeah?" She wanted to turn around and face him. She wanted to see those beautiful dark eyes darken with lust. But that would mean his hands moving from that position, and as much as she liked his hands on her body, she loved his hands on her stomach.

"We was kissing." He whispers, and she feels the brush of lips once more to her skin.

"Mm. I... I like doing that." She whispers.

"You were on top of me." He continues, his hands slowly leaving her stomach to explore her hops and thighs.

More then anything Aria wanted to move so she was on top of him, but his words were almost gluing her in place. "My hands were sliding down your back, lower..." Aria blushed as she heard a whimper against her lips.

"Ez..."

"You were so wet," Ezra whispers flicking his tongue against her neck. Tasting her skin and moaning against her. "Bet you're wet right now.".

Aria blushed. Wet wasn't the word to describe her. She could practically feel her orgasm already.

When she didn't say anything he ran his hands down her thighs, with a gentle push he seperated her legs and ran his hand up her thighs idly drawing patterns on her skin as he did.

"Can feel how wet you are already." He whispers. "You're pushing your body down against me already.".

"I..."

"You want my fingers inside you." He whispers.

Aria was suddenly finding it harder to form coherant thoughts. She let out a strangled whimper, and shivered as fingers turned to nails scraping down her legs. "Please." She whispers.

He doesn't say anything else. He just keeps sliding his fingers against her skin before slowly going to her core and giving her what she wants.

Slowly, Ezra presses a finger against her clit and rubs against her hard. Moaning, Aria pushes her body down against him. "Ezra..." She gasps, nothing but a quiet breath leaving her lips.

"Mm?"

"Please." She begs shamelessly. She feels so empty without him inside her.

"Please what?" He teased his finger against her hole, smiling against her neck as she pushed down against him.

"Want you inside me." She begs, turning her head to look at him. A look of pure desperation on her face. Her eyes dark with lust, Ezra swore they were black.

Ezra kissed her hard. His lips claiming her in a firm kiss as he reached for a condom, he slid it onto his shaft and slowly rubbed against her, swallowing the whimpers she made.

He pushed inside her slowly, her walls tightening around him, making her tight heat even tighter. He held her hips tight as he started to move in and out of her slowly. Aria moaned, turning her head to kiss him again. His kisses were hot and hard and made her shiver and push down against him.

"So good." She whispers against his kiss bruised lips. He grins against her and slowly starts to move his hips harder inside of her. "Oh...I..."

"Close?" Ezra whispers, flicking his tongue out and licking her neck hard. All she could do in reply was whimper a breathy yes. Sliding his hand down her body. He presses his thumb against her clit as he starts to move his hips harder. "Let go."

Aria moaned as her orgasm ripped through her, whimpers and moans of Ezra's name left her lips. He continued to rock in and out of her, when he felt her body calm against him he let go, coming hard and moaning her name.

"Mm." Aria smiled once Ezra pulled out of her. He disposed of the condom and pulled her into his arms, smiling as she curled up around him.

"Mm." He chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"As good as your dream?" She whispers looking up at him.

"Better." He smiles, and kisses her softly. 


End file.
